Honorary Marauders: Year Five
by Hyancith
Summary: [MWPP LJ SOC ROC PNOONE] An honorary Marauder, the one nobody talked about. Two freinds, two enemies, and the two caught in the middle. Will romance blossom? I suck at summaries theres a full one inside.


**Honorary Marauders: Year Five**

**Summary: **MWPP LJ SOC ROC PNO-ONE How come nobody ever heard of the missing link? The honorary Marauder not mentioned on the map? The one nobody mentions? Well your about to find out. Lyria has always been an honorary Marauder; ever since her prep school years with Sirius Black. Quidditch Keeper and troublemaker extraordinaire this girl is always more than anyone bargained for. What happens when our favorite Marauder develops feelings for her? Will Lilly and James; bitter enemies find love through their best friend's struggles? And who's this blond girl with Remus? Why, Lilly and Lyria's best friend of course! Will romance blossom between the four marauders, and three girls who they never expected to become attracted to in their fifth year at Hogwarts? How does peter feel about all this? A three or more part story including invisible handcuffs, purple hair, twisted ankles, and that horrible man nobody likes. NO! Not Voldemort; Snivellus! Voldemorts in here too, but Snivellus more often then the dark lord. Follow the Marauders and the girls through their fifth, sixth, and seventh years at Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry.

**SN: **For those of you who don't know, I like to call my Author's notes Shelby's notes. Anyways, this is only a bit of a prologe. I'll try and update on Saterday nights once I get the first acctual chapter up. Well, tell me how you liked it so far. This is hopefully the start of a three part set, and will mainly be focused on the three pairs; and I hink you all know who they are. I kinda switch PoV around a bit in this chapter, but I'll try to keep it to one person for each scene ok?

**Honorary Marauders: Year Five**

**Prologue: Sirius Dreams**

_A young man with longish dark brown hair sat in a compartment next to a tiny girl with brown hair a bit darker than his. They where friends, but one wouldn't be able to tell by the way they where ignoring each other. Sirius Black; merely eleven but tall enough to be mistaken for thirteen sat across from one of his best mates Lyria Reid. The tiny girl was fiery, and her temper had recently been tested by none other than the brown eyed Mr. Black. Both where first years at Hogwarts, and Sirius couldn't wait for his true best friend to come along._

_After about ten more minutes of the two glaring at each other a tall, lanky boy of eleven with hazel eyes and messy black hair slid into the compartment. "Oh come on! Lyri you can't possibly be mad at him STILL? It was just a bowl of oatmeal!" The tiny girl snorted. "Yes I can! It was **my **oatmeal and he dumped it on **my** head!" At this point Sirius came to his defense. "It was **just** a prank! Get over it!" James closed his eyes and sighed. Would they ever stop? Was it always chaos between his two closest friends? Of course. They wouldn't be Alyria Reid and Sirius Black if there wasn't, and where Sirius went, James went. Chaos and beyond. All three loved mischief, and if anyone got mad at them for having a little bit of fun then oh bloody well. "Lyri, why don't you just let it go? He took your clothes down to the house elves and he got you the shampoo when you ran out. Just forgive him already." _

"_No. He stole the shampoo in the first place, and the only reason he got my clothes was because he took them so I would have to walk around your house in a towel! Not to mention that when he brought the shampoo back he deliberately caught a glimpse of me naked!" Sirius snorted. He had not, he had merely caught one on accident. It wasn't his fault that his hands had a mind of their own and decided that shower curtains where best left open. "You don't have anything to show! And EW! You're my second best mate! And you're UGLY! WHY on earth would I WANT to see you naked?" James bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. That was a bad move on Sirius's part. He could tell that Lyri had taken his words hard, but she refused to cry in front of her antagonist, even though James could tell. She merely settled on slapping him before turning to leave the compartment. That's when both boys knew that Sirius had upset her a lot. Lyria Reid was not the kind of girl who would slap a guy, even at eleven when she refused to admit that they might be cute. Both boys blinked at each other and looked in the doorway to see a tall boy, even lankier than James with light brown hair. Beside him was a short plump blond boy._

"_Er, Uh. Sorry if it isn't my place to say but she looked quite upset. What'd you guys say to her?"_

"_Nothing really. We where arguing and I told her that she was ugly and, had nothing to show when somebody saw her naked."_

_The boy winced as he looked to the shorter boy next to him. The chubby one gave a tiny squeak as the larger one shook his head. "Bad move mate. Oh! Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."_

"'_Course not. Have at it." James sat in the seat across from Sirius to make room for the other two boys. The taller one took the seat next to him and the short plump one next to Sirius. "Oh, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black. You are?"_

"_Remus Lupin, this one here is Peter Pettigrew." _

_Lyria ran through the corridors, searching for an empty compartment that her two 'friends' couldn't find her in. Tears welled up in her soft grey eyes as they threataned to fall. She stared at her feet as she ran, not caring an ounce who or what she ran into. Fate would have it that just such a thing happened, she had ran smack into a girl with long dark red hair and the most peircing green eyes who looked abotu her age. "S'rry 'bout that, wasn't looking." was her quick appoligy. The girl looked up at her as tears started to fall from Lyria's face. "Now what's got you all worked up that you're running through a train crying. Come on, you can sit with me and some other girls and tell me all about it." Lyria nodded and set off with the green-eyed girl towards the compartment she shared with another girl. "I'm Lyria, Lyria Reid. I figured that since you want me to tell you about those bloody prats that you should atleast know my name." The girl smiled as she opened the door to her compartment and led Lyria in._

_"Well, Lyria, I'm Lilly Evans and this is Valerie Leirington. Now, what about those prats?" Lyria settled herself next to Lilly and waved to the girl across from her who smiled back. Lyria gave her a once over, and decided that she would be rather pretty when she got older; long blond hair that Lyria was quite jelous of and sparkling blue eyes. "Well, it all started about two days ago at breakfast. James and Sirius had come over so we could go to Diagon Alley for the last of our school things and of course they came at bloody six A.M. when any decent human being would be asleep. Well, during breakfast Sirius had the nerve to take my oatmeal and dump it on my head! Of course mum wouldn't make anymore and said that I'd have to wait until lunch to eat. James and Sirius just laughed, didn't even say he was sorry! Well, I went upstairs to take a shower and I hadn't even reached for the shampoo when I heard James and Sirius laughing about something or other outside when I realised the shampoo was gone. Sirius had taken it. I didn't think it was all that important so I just let it pass and went about shavign my legs. I heard the door open but when I looked it was closed, and nobody was there. Once again I went back to shaving._

_"I reached for the shampoo only to see Sirius staring at me with the shampoo in his hands and my clothes hidden behind his back. I shoved him backwards and grabbed my towl. Bloody git was **looking** at me! He broke into the bathroom, took teh shampoo, and my clothes! and he looked at me! Anyways, thats not the problem. We where sitting in the train, and I was still mad at him when we started to fight again. He called me ugly, said I had nothing to look at, that that that that there was no reason he would **want **to. And James defended him!" Lilly pulled Lyria into an embrace, and that had been the start of a close freindship between the there girls. Valerie and Lilly had seen Lyria in a state that she **never** allowed Sirius and James to see her in. "Well, he's just a big ol' prat. Lets go tell him off, make you feel a bit better I promise" Lyria nodded and whiped her eyes dry before heading off with lilly to find the compartment she had been staying in earlier._

_The doors where birst open as Lyria and a rather short redhead stood in the door way looking furious. Lyria; because of Sirius, and because James had stuck up for them. Lilly; because two of the boys in this compartment had made somebody else cry. Sirius blinked at Lyria before he tried to slink his way past the two girls without being noticed, but hadn't even made it to a standing position when Lyria's glare bore into him. "Sirius Black you sit your bloody arse down. I'm not letting you leave until you get a peice of my mind." James winced as he looked at Sirius with a concerned look. "If she kills you can I have your broom? In fact if she kills you can I have your entire quidditch set?" Lyria turned her glare to James, one that later on in their years would one of the only things the two troubblemakers would fear. Wherewolfs? Sure why not? Voldemort? Bring the bastard on! God's hand itself? Just tell them when. Lyria Reid's glare? Run and cower. "James Potter I have half the mind to punch you right in the nose! You defended him! After everything we've been through you stood up for that bloody prat! You even encouraged him! It was probably your idea to dump oatmeal on my head in the first place!" Sirius huffed as if somebody had insulted him. "Now you hold on right there Lyri! James had nothing to do with the oatmeal. He's the one that stopped me from drowning you in the lake after what you did!" Allyria let all self-restraint go and socked Sirius Black square in the nose. _

Allyria awoke with a sigh. That was the third night she had dreamt of the day she met Lilly and Valerie, and the start of many fights between Lyria and Sirius over the course of the years. She now wished more than anything that she had her two freinds by her side, but allas. It was summer. She had rarely spoken to Sirius, James, Remus, or Peter all summer. Most of this was the fact that Alyria had gotten just a tad bit shy around the group of boys not that her chest had finally started to fill in. She was fourteen, and it had taken two years but she now had an ample enough chest and the shapely form of a common woman. Everytime she went to see you guy freinds she taped it down, causing her to look almost as flat as she did before she left Hogwarts. She had resolved to stop binding them at the sight of the boys as soon as the term started, and had let Valerie take her shopping for an all new wardrobe to flatter her new figure. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sirius Bloody Black's face when she showed up at platform 9 3/4 wearing her new v-neck tank top and one of those mini-skirts.

She snorted at the idea that Sirius would acctually **care** about what she wore, or that she had even considered his reaction in the choosing of her clothing. He never really did; to him she was just one of the guys. One of the Marauders. Of course they didn't put her name on that damned map because she was a girl, and she hadn't been allowed to train to become an Animigi with them to keep Remus company. She was a bloody Marader! Just like they where, the only difference was that she was female, and they weren't. She was a girl, and there where no women Marauders. Sirius and James had explained that clearly enough to her when they made the map. They needed her to help them, and she had, but she hadn't been allowed to have a nickname, no name on the map at all. Nothing. She knew they kept so much form her, but that didn't bother her. She knew the important things, and she helped plan most of the important pranks. Sirius had once dubbed her the 'Honorary Marauder' and she knew that she wouldn't ever be anything more. She took a spare peice of parchment and began to write letters to each of her freinds; James, Sirius, Remus, Lilly, and Valerie. She had never really cared for peter all that much. She started Lilly's first.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I had the dream again. I got up to where I punched him. Stupid Git. They havn't owled me over once, I've been the one to owl them all bloody summer! So, enough about that **boy**. How's your summer coming along? I hope Petty isn't giving you too much troubble. Is she still with that horrid man? Vermon or whatever his name is. Silly if you ask me. Who names their kid Vermin? Maybe Peter's parents shouls have named him Vermon. Your sister's boyfreind looks like more of a Peter than him. How are your parents? Well I hope. Have you talked much with Remus? How's he been? I know you're not too fond of Sirius but have you heard from him at all over the holidays? Maybe even James? I know you hate him at all but I still have to ask. I havn't heard squat from either of them in a month, and they usually don't go that long without speaking to me._

_Did i tell you that Valerie and I went shopping at one of those muggle store-things? A mall? Anyways, my breasts have gotten so huge that I needed to buy a whole new wardrobe and Val insisted that I atleast buy things that flattered my form, none of those loose shirts and Sirius's old trousers. They're still growing! Is this normal to be flat as a board before the summer and by the end of it have knockers bigger than a fully grown woman? I doubt it. Maybe we can go shopping in Diagon Alley this weekend? Have you gotten your letter yet, and did you make Prefect? I got mine just yesterday. Anyways, it's getting late and I should start writing to the others before I drift off again. Toodles._

_Lyri_

She smiled proudly at the letter as she tied it around her owl's leg and sent the thing off before reaching for the howlers she had saved for when the boys forgot to write. She set about writing the evil letters before leaving them in a pile on her nightstand before layign back on her bed and snuggling into her pillows. This school year would be wonderful. She'd finally get noticed by boys, and she would see her freinds again.


End file.
